


【海森】Tom的最佳服務生

by Sarah_lokester29



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_lokester29/pseuds/Sarah_lokester29
Summary: 看了海總和James Corden 的那個‘服務生比賽’xd當中海還公主抱了女客人XDDD所以妄想了一下如果是森被海公主抱……///w///（因為拍攝地也是倫敦嘛~）這篇有提及一點上一篇的內容xd





	【海森】Tom的最佳服務生

在英國倫敦某高級餐廳內。

“好！我們現在開始‘服務生大賽’，看看誰才是最佳的服務生！”

身穿服務生制服的英國節目主持人James Corden對著鏡頭如此說道。而站在他旁邊的不是一般的服務生，正是現在正在大熱上映中的電影-“MIB: International”的男主-Chris 。

 

James和Chris首先站在餐廳的接待處，為前來的食客安排座位。大門一打開，Chris馬上就衝上去跟食客打招呼，為來的兩女一男拿包，而James遲來一步就只能為食客們拿眼鏡。

“一開始就已經是我在領先了哦，你可要加油哦Corden~”Chris壞笑地看著無奈的James 

 

回到接待處，Chris接起了一通預約的電話

“你好，是XXX餐廳嗎？我們一共三人大概12點到，預約人就留Mr Charlie Cox吧”

“好的先生”

 

……

“Charlie Cox....不就是現在跟Tommy一起演舞台劇的那個演員嗎？！莫非……Tommy也……”

 

……

接下來發生的，的確就如Chris 所想……

Betrayal 3人組，Zawe, Charlie，還有chris心中盼望著的那個人，走進了餐廳，Tom 走到接待處：“hi 我們留了一張三人枱，預約人是Char........”

此時，Chris 走到接待處，掛上一個彷彿是惡作劇成功了的笑容，盯著一臉？？？的Tom

“CHRIS！？！？！？為什麼……為什麼你在這裡？！？！”

看著戀人穿著一身服務生的制服，配著一副玩世不恭所樣子，就正正站Tom的面前，Tom只覺得，一切都很不真實……還有的就是，Chris的這個副裝扮……真的很辣……

而Chris 只是一臉微笑地盯著Tom，彷彿全餐廳就只有他的Tom。

 

“Oh my gosh!!! Tom !!! Is you!!!沒想到能在這看到你呢！！！”

看到呆站在接待處的Tom，James 一臉驚喜地走過跟這位熟人打招呼

“我們在拍攝節目啦，“最佳服務生大賽”！宣傳Chris的新電影，所以才穿成這樣啦~我們可能會阻礙到你們用膳，你們可以進裏面……”

“不用！Tom才不會介意呢！對吧Tom！”

“欸！啊，嗯……”

Tom 還沒說完，突然間，手上包就被Chris奪去並塞到James手上，而Chris毫不費勁地，兩手抱起了Tom，公主抱那種

“啊！！！！Chris你在幹什麼！！！快放我下來！！！”

“最尊貴的客人當然要配以最高級別的服務，讓我這個最佳服務生抱你進去吧 ”

兩個男人的這個大動作引來了人群的注視，要知道Mr Hiddleston 在倫敦可是無人不曉的，加上還當著自己的同事，Zawe 和Charlie的面前被公主抱了，Tom 覺得害羞極了，耳朵都紅透了，此時Chris還故意在他耳邊細聲道：“果然Tommy一被調戲就會發紅呢”、“Tommy乖，不用怕，我會用力抱緊你的，就如晚上一樣，狠狠地抱緊你~”

突如其來的情話攻擊令Tom羞上加羞，臉都開始泛紅了，Tom已經害羞得說不出反駁的言語，只能任由Chris抱他進餐廳內

“why you always can make me so weak......”Tom 默默地感嘆

 

……

“哈哈哈你們真的太好笑了！”餐桌上，Charlie 不忘為剛才的舉動取笑Tom

“你們關係真的很好呢~”Zawe 微笑道

“我記得大概兩個月前，有一場他也來看Tom了”

“嗯……是的”Tom 當然沒有忘記那一次，以及那天晚上發生的事，第二天早上Chris嚷著還要Morning Sex ，害那天Tom演出時，屁股還有點痛呢

 

沒過多久，Chris 又來到了三人面前

“Mr Cox, Miss Ashton, 還有我最尊貴的客人Mr Hiddleston，這是我們的餐單”

Tom 看得出他2位親愛的同事正在為他的特殊稱呼偷笑，“ohh...  Come on Chris.....”他也只能無奈地在心中求chris別再這樣調戲自己了

 

他們下單後，在等待食物的同時，討論著大家在Betrayal 中表現，又或是SD的安排，可是Tom 的心思根本不在他們的話題上，他不斷在人群中尋找著愛人，看著他為別的客人服務的認真模樣，“什麼嘛……原來他這個服務生也當得有模有樣”他暗暗為自己的戀人感到欣慰

 

“久等了，客人們，這是你們點的魚配白酒和牛扒配紅酒，而這一份，是我最尊貴的Mr Hiddleston，你點的燒雞配紅酒”

不意外，拿著食物過來的又是Chris

“然後，容我為你提供本餐廳有史以來最高級別的服務，Mr Hiddleston”

“噢！Chris！你又在搞什麼！！”

Tom 小聲跟他投訴，只求他不要作出什麼浮誇的行為

 

可是，事與願違

“那就是由我本人親自喂你用膳！”

“？！？！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”此時兩位同事已經忍不住爆笑

“好好好！Tom你就乖乖讓他喂吧哈哈哈”Charlie 不斷慫恿著，一副等著看好戲的樣子。

站在附近的James 聽見，連忙叫攝影師過來，拍下這個精彩畫面，節目主持人對於提高收視率可是有很高的觸覺呢。

現在，面對著同事們期待的目光和幾位攝影師站在他旁邊的壓力，Tom也不好意思拒絕了，只好默許Chris的要求。

 

就這樣，現在倫敦某餐廳內就出現了一個奇怪又好笑的畫面：作為荷里活知名演員的Chris坐在同樣名氣高的演員Tom旁邊，兩人坐得很近，Chris 正在細心地把燒雞切成小塊，然後殷勤地喂向臉已經紅得像個蕃茄的Tom，“來，張開嘴，啊~”，此時Chris還把自己的手搭在Tom的肩膊上，把他拉近自己一些。然後Tom只能很難為情地，乖乖張開嘴把燒雞嚥下去。

 

此時眾人的內心：

Tom：“天啊，這真是太尷尬了”

Chris：“天啊，Tommy真的好乖好可愛”

James：“天啊，有了這個畫面，今期的收視一定會破紀錄 ”

而Charlie和Zawe就一直見証著Tom的臉，猶如蕃茄由生至熟透的過程。

 

對於Tom而言，尷尬是無可避免，但其實他的內心也有一點兒暗喜，畢竟他們的關係一直是個秘密，Chris 這樣表面上是作弄Tom，但實質上是光明正大地秀恩愛的舉動，坦白講，Tom 也挺享受。

 

“好，我們現在吃完燒雞了，接下來就是享受紅酒的時候 ”

Chris壞笑地望著Tom，Tom感到有些不祥預感……

Chris把紅酒倒進酒杯，毫不猶疑地喝下去。然後他用手指托起了Tom的下巴，嘴唇貼上嘴唇，把口中的紅酒送到Tom的口中。

“！！！！！！！！！”

這個過激的舉動顯然嚇著了全場所有人，當然，包括我們親愛的Tom。

Tom 把口中的紅酒倉卒地嚥下，然後激動地推開他“Chris你別這樣！！！” 

這次真的把Tom嚇壞了，畢竟這是在公眾場合和攝影機的面前接吻！他激動得眼眶都快要飆出眼淚。

看到Tom如此狼狽，Chris也感到有點自責。

他停下了手，笑嘻嘻地向旁人解釋這只是開玩笑而已。然後靠到Tom旁邊哄著他：“抱歉Tommy，這次是我過火了，你原諒我好嗎？頂多這餐我付錢吧~~”

Chris擺了一副楚楚可憐的樣子來撒嬌，逗得Tom破涕為笑，“想不到你這個服務生還會為客人付錢呢”

 

 

就這樣，Tom 這場“既驚喜既驚嚇”的午餐終於結束了，離開之前，Chris靜悄悄地往Tom手中塞了張卡片，是倫敦一間有名的酒店的卡片，上面寫了房間號，Chris在Tom耳邊細言：“今晚讓我繼續為你提供特殊服務吧”，並附上一個迷人的wink。

Tom的臉又瞬間紅成蕃茄了。

 

 

至於‘最佳服務生大賽’，毫無懸念，Chris輸給了James，畢竟他大部分時間都用了服侍Tom XDDD


End file.
